


As the Snow Falls

by AuroraCloud



Series: Cuddles [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Northern landscapes, Snow, Vignette, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraCloud/pseuds/AuroraCloud
Summary: Jamie and the Doctor, in a cozy cabin in some northern land, as snow falls outside.





	As the Snow Falls

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "with snow outside," from this [cuddling prompts post](http://tiptoe39.tumblr.com/post/130339708446/cuddling-prompts) (found via kathkin's lovely [series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/721362) on the same prompts post).
> 
> Many thanks to Unfeathered for beta-reading!

Jamie watched the snow floating softly down from the skies outside in the Arctic night. The window radiated cold, but here in their little cabin it was warm and cozy, in that odd way things were in the future. The cabin was made of big heavy logs like what people up here were probably making back in Jamie’s own time, but inside, it was full of future comforts like radiators and showers and machines that made you tea or coffee with the flip of a switch. It was weird, like the cabin was living in two times at once. Maybe a bit like Jamie himself. Except he lived so many different times, with the Doctor.

The snowfall had started maybe two hours ago, just as Jamie and the Doctor came back from their trek up the fell. The sun had set already — the Doctor had explained to him why Arctic winter nights were so short and Jamie thought he understood it — and the whole landscape had looked blue, a deep magical shade of blue that seemed like it came out of a story. He’d felt like he’d been in the Faerie, and had held tightly onto the Doctor’s hand (the Doctor certainly hadn’t minded). Then big fluffy snowflakes started floating down like someone was shaking a great big feather pillow and emptying it, up in the clouds. But now it was more like a million tiny crystals dancing through the air. The Doctor said it was because it was getting colder outside.

Jamie could faintly make out the shape of the nearest fell, rising outside the village, but the rest of the landscape was hidden behind the curtain of glittering snowfall. But when seen from the top of the fell, during the clear light of day, the land had been wide and open. A bit like all the way back home, only covered in snow that had to be at least waist deep.

The expanse of sky above the cabin disappeared into the sparkling, glimmering snowfall as he looked up, and it almost felt like he didn’t know if the snow was falling down or he was falling up into it. Jamie shook his head to clear off the daze, and turned to look at the rolling white of the landscape which looked like everything was wrapped in a huge thick, soft blanket. Icicles, sharp and almost as long as Jamie’s arm, hung from the corners of the roof outside, making the little cabin feel a bit like a fortress. But the window also reflected the cozy indoors scene behind him: the Doctor sitting on the big bed, reading peacefully. Jamie smiled as he looked at the Doctor, lit by the yellowish light of the reading lamp, and he felt his heart flip sweetly. 

The Doctor put a bookmark between the pages and closed his book, and looked at him. ”Is something on your mind, Jamie?” he asked, a touch of worry in his voice.

Jamie couldn’t help feeling all fluttery inside when the Doctor was concerned about him. He knew the Doctor cared, but it was still so new, knowing just how _much_ he cared. He smiled at the Doctor’s reflection in the window, who met his gaze. ”Nothin’ at all,” he said quietly. ”I’m just looking. It’s so beautiful. All the snow, and the night. Amazing to think about how they go on and on and on, farther than we can ever see.”

The Doctor put away his book and got out of bed. He looked a bit funny in his night clothes, striped and too big for him, with fluffy socks on his feet. But Jamie felt a warm, pleasant flurry all the same, just to see him approach. Maybe his odd clothes made it even more so, because it was so _Doctor_.

Then the Doctor was standing behind him and wrapping his arms around Jamie’s waist, pulling him in tight, and Jamie felt all flushed with happiness. ”Mmm,” he sighed, and leaned back into the Doctor’s embrace.

The Doctor nuzzled his cheek. ”Ah, Jamie.” He sounded so content, like a cat purring by the fire. Jamie put his hands over the Doctor’s arms and leant his head back. His cheek brushed against the Doctor’s mouth, and that sent a delicate thrill down his body. The Doctor made a pleased sound and snuggled against him. ”This is cozy.” His breath tickled Jamie’s skin nicely.

”Aye,” Jamie agreed.

”You are cozy.” The Doctor pressed a light kiss on his cheek.

”So’re you.” 

The Doctor made another happy sound and nuzzled Jamie’s temple and hair with his nose and mouth. It felt good. Jamie felt so good, loved and safe nested here in the Doctor’s arms, with snow falling outside the winter in the Arctic night. He moved one of his hands back and up to rest on the Doctor’s shoulder, so that they were cuddling more properly. 

”I love you,” Jamie said with a sigh. He still marvelled at how easy it was to say those words. He’d been afraid to say them for so long, but now it was as easy as breathing, as easy as… cuddling, he supposed.

”Mmm.” The Doctor pressed a kiss on his hair, and wrapped him tightly in his arms. ”Love you, too.”

And that was another amazing thing, that the Doctor should love him, and say it to him so often.

Jamie leant back in the Doctor’s embrace, and watched the glittering snowfall a while longer. ”They’re a bit like stars, the snowflakes. The way they shine and move and there’s so much of them,” he said. ”Think it snows all over Lapland? Even that research station where Zoe is?”

”Hard to say. Maybe.”

Jamie thought about Zoe, imagined her surrounded by all this snow. ”She’ll be disappointed if she cannae see ’em Northern lights.”

”Ah, well, she _is_ a scientist. She's used to waiting for the right conditions. She can study the snow while she waits.”

Jamie laughed softly. ”Aye, she’ll always find something to study all right.”

”Did you know snowflakes are all unique?” the Doctor asked. ”No two are alike.”

”Really?” Jamie asked lazily. ”Who looked at ’em all to make sure?”

”I don’t know, as a matter of fact,” Doctor said and chuckled. Then he sighed into Jamie’s hair, a happy sort of sigh. His breath tickled Jamie’s scalp nicely. ”Come to bed? We could cuddle some more there.”

”Aye,” Jamie agreed. He turned away from the window at last, and gently twisted in the Doctor’s embrace to face him. He smiled, and wrapped his arms around the Doctor’s shoulders, pulling him close for a kiss. ”That sounds nice.”


End file.
